


Elfroot Gathering

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elfroot, F/M, Fluff, Lots and Lots of Elfroot, Solavellan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Britannia enjoys dragging Solas out with her to gather unhealthy amounts of Elfroot.





	Elfroot Gathering

Britannia always had a strange fixation for Elfroot. Everyone within the Inquisition mercilessly teased her for her addiction. She was always compelled to have large amounts of it. The young elf prepared for an excursion to the Hinterlands to gather more of her favorite herb.

The Inquisitor sprinted from her quarters to the Rotunda. A smile spread across her face when she spotted Solas touching up one his murals. "Vhenan!" She beamed brightly as she practically skipped over to him, hiding the satchel behind her back. This wouldn't be the first time she dragged Solas out to gather Elfroot.

Solas turned from his mural and flashed her a small smile of his own, retrieving a cloth from his desk to wipe the pigment from his hands. "You seem joyful this afternoon. Something interesting happen?" He questioned her, smile never leaving his face. Her smile soon turned into a smirk as she pulled the satchel out from behind her back.

"I was wondering....would you go Elfroot gathering with me, ma lath?" Her azure eyes seemed to gleam at him. He opened his mouth to protest because they hadn't long ago went on an excursion to the Emerald Graves for the exact same reason, but he could never deny that look in her eyes.

She released that he still hadn't answered her question. She clasped her hands in front of her and practically gave him the puppy eyes. "Sathan, vhenan...Sathan..." She softly pleaded. He breathed out a heavy sigh. She had won once again. Fenedhis. She seemed to get him every time.

"Alright. I'll go with you to gather more Elfroot." He finally gave her his answer. Her smiled brightened as she leaned forward to peck his lips gently. "Ma serannas! I already have the mounts ready. Meet you at the stables." She playfully winked at him as she dashed out of the Rotunda. Solas stared after her. She knew he would say yes.

The pair soon departed from Skyhold on the backs of their Harts. The journey to the Hinterlands was rather enjoyable. They told stories, shared knowledge, and simply enjoyed one another's company. Time seemed to fly by when it was just the two of them.

__________________________________________  
When the elves finally arrived in the Hinterlands, Britannia leaped from her hart with her satchel in tow, scouring the forest grounds for Elfroot. Solas couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. He unmounted his Hart, moving over to Britannia who was already investigating nearby brush. "Slow down, Vhenan. We will find your Elfroot." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up at him and gave him a tender smile. "Alright." She moved on from the brush and began walking deeper within the woods. Solas followed after her. She had found several stalks bundled together and got to work on picking them, placing them in her satchel. Britannia had also given Solas his own satchel to gather the herb so she could get double the amount.

Britannia's gaze caught glimpse of a stalk of Royal Elfroot on a ledge above the pair. She pointed to it. "Look, Solas! There's some Royal Elfroot. It's rare to find." There was so much excitement in her voice. He chucked softly once again. "I see it, but it is out of our reach. Perhaps we shall find another closer to the ground, you agree?" He asked her, but he could already see the determination in her expression.

"I'll climb it. I will be able to get it." Britannia looked at him with such confidence. Solas glanced at the ledge before returning his gaze to the elf in front of him. "No. It's much too dangerous, Vhenan. You could fall." He crossed his arms. He wouldn't let her risk her safety just for a simple herb.

She pursed her lips. "I have climbed worse. Come on, Solas. I'll be fine." She could be just as stubborn as he could. He simply shook his head because he could see that she had her mind already made up. "Ma nuvenin, but please be careful." He warned softly.

She simply nodded and began to slowly climb the ledge. Solas stood at the foot of it in case she slipped and fell. His icy eyes watched nervously as she was getting nearer to the top of the ledge. When her hand grasped for a rock near the top, it gave under the pressure causing her to lose her grip.

Solas shouted her name as she began to fall. He caught her just before she hit the ground, grunting from the impact. Solas cradled her tightly within his arms. She looked at Solas with concern in her eyes. "Ir abelas! Are you okay? Are you hurt, Vhenan? I'm so sorry!" She rambled out nervously.

Solas silenced her with a passionate kiss, catching the young elf completely by surprise. He soon pulled away to brush some hair from her face. "I am unharmed. This is why I told you not to climb the ledge. You could have been seriously hurt or perhaps worse." He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb.

"I will listen to you next time...Ir abelas..." She apologized once again before holding up the Royal Elfroot stalk between them. "But I did tell you I would get it." She grinned at him. He simply shook his head before capturing her lips once again. Though it would be sometime before they would go Elfroot gathering again.


End file.
